general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Lovett (Nathan Parsons)
|occupation = |residence = |parents = Luke Spencer Holly Sutton (biological) Frank and Carol Lovett (adoptive; deceased) |siblings = Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (paternal half) |spouse = |romances = Rebecca Shaw (lovers) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (flirtation, 2009-11; kissed, 2011) Lulu Spencer (kissed; 2009)They kissed before they knew they were brother and sister. Irina Cassadine II (lovers, 2012; deceased) |grandparents = Tim and Lena Spencer (paternal; deceased) Charles Sutton (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Pat Spencer (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (paternal) Ruby Anderson Fred Eckert (paternal great; deceased) |cousins = Valerie Spencer Carly Corinthos-Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (paternal cousins) Michael Quartermaine Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (paternal once removed, via Carly) | nieces/nephews = Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Rocco Falconeri (via Lulu) |color = #660000 |color text = white }} Ethan Lovett is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. The character was established as the son of Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton on May 29, 2009.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6694/Swimming_in_Antarctica General Hospital recap (5/29/09) - Soaps.com] He was conceived during an affair that Luke had with Holly while married to Laura Spencer. He was portrayed by Nathan Parsons from January 2009 to March 2012, with brief stints in 2013 and 2015. Casting In 2008, General Hospital put out a casting call for an actor to play "Dante Falconeri," the son of characters Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri."Who is Ethan?". Soaps in Depth. February 9, 2009. p. 12."SID 06/01/09" Parsons auditioned for the role and was called back twice after the audition, but the show did not cast him as Dante."SID 06/01/09" "They said they weren't going to give me the part I auditioned for, but they wanted me on the show, so they were going to write me in," Parsons said."SID 06/01/09" The writers created the character Ethan Lovett specifically for the actor."Parsons SOD 34-22" "It's cool, because it gives me a completely clean slate for this character," he said. "Since it was written for me, I can play with it and make Ethan whoever I want him to be."SID 06/01/09" He debuted on January 30, 2009. The character's debut story centered around the mystery of who his parents were. Headwriter Robert Guza, Jr. hinted that Ethan would connect Luke Spencer's family to another family with whom they were once affiliated. The writers tied Ethan to established characters Luke Spencer, Holly Sutton, and Robert Scorpio, who made household names during General Hospital's 1980s peak''The Soap Opera Encyclopedia, with the question of whether or not he is Holly's son with one of the two men."SID 02/09/09""SID 06/01/09 2""SOD 05/12/09" His last appearance was on March 7, 2012. He returned for a brief stint on April 2-3, 2013.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6011/Theyre_Dropping_Like_Flies General Hospital recap (1/30/09) - Soaps.com] and July 2, 2015.http://abc.soapsindepth.com/2015/06/lukes-sons-are-coming-home.html Reception The character of "charismatic drifter/grifter" Ethan was initially a recurring role, but Parsons was soon put on contract with the series. In March 2009 Soaps In Depth magazine credited Parsons with "taking the show by storm" and dubbed Ethan "one of daytime's most riveting young characters." Controversy surrounded the actor and the character when it was revealed that Ethan was a product of an affair between Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton. "I was tremendously disliked for that! Laughs I was a dagger in the heart of all the Luke and Laura fans! They didn't want to believe Luke done such a thing during his legendary romance with Laura. And I don't blame them. It wasn't my fault, but I took a lot of heat." Storylines |-|2009-10= Ethan is introduced in January 2009 attempting to burglarize the Haunted Star Casino. Owner Luke Spencer catches him, and the two become acquainted; the Australian Ethan explains that he knows thief and con artist Holly Sutton, a former flame of Luke's, and had actually come to town seeking Luke. Ethan reveals that he had never known his biological parents, and that his adoptive parents had died when he was 15; he had subsequently run off, and met Holly in his travels. Ethan secretly carries a photo of Luke and his longtime friend Robert Scorpio, who had been married to Holly. Luke and his wife Tracy Quartermaine suspect that Holly is in fact Ethan's mother, and that Luke may then be his father. A DNA test on May 7, 2009 confirms that Luke and Ethan are not father and son, but Luke suspects that Tracy may have altered the paternity test. Holly returns, confirming that she is Ethan's mother and initially revealing that Robert is his father on May 22, 2009.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6654/Full_Disclosure General Hospital recap (5/22/09) - Soaps.com] After Robert's daughter Robin tells Ethan that Robert was in Port Charles and not with Holly when Ethan would have been conceived,[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6687/Which_End_is_Up General Hospital recap (5/28/09) - Soaps.com] Holly confesses to Luke on May 29, 2009 that Ethan is in fact his son. On June 5, 2009, Ethan is revealed to be conspiring and romantically involved with Rebecca Shaw, a newly-arrived lookalike of the deceased Emily Quartermaine.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6736/Didnt_See_That_One_Coming General Hospital recap (6/5/09) - Soaps.com] In October 2009, Ethan begins a flirtatious relationship with mob boss Sonny Corinthos's seventeen year-old daughter, Kristina Corinthos-Davis. Johnny Zacchara later approaches him in an attempt to ruin Sonny's life for killing his sister Claudia Zacchara. In March 2010, Ethan rebuffs Kristina's sexual advances. After Kristina is beaten by her boyfriend Kiefer Bauer, Kristina shifts the blame to Ethan, making him a target for Sonny. Ethan is then harassed by Kristina's father Sonny Corinthos, mother Alexis Davis and sister Sam McCall, and ostracized by most of the city; Ethan is only stopped from leaving town at this point by Luke's insistence that he wait for Lucky and Dante to investigate Kristina's story. Around this time, Ethan is hired by Johnny as a mob lieutenant for the Zacchara organization, which Luke and Lucky are not proud of. Eventually, however, Kiefer is outed as the one who attacked Kristina, and Ethan is cleared of all charges and given a clean slate. In November 2010, Luke pleads with Tracy to remarry him after she discovers their marriage was a scam. She tells him she will only marry him if they get pre-nup. Instead, Luke asks if they can go to Las Vegas, planning on getting her drunk and marrying her. She agrees but says that Ethan and Maya must come along as chaperones. While in Vegas, Luke dares Tracy to keep up with him on the alcohol, but Ethan and Maya snatch some of the drinks from them, guzzling them in the process. They call Reverend Grace to marry Luke and Tracy, but through a mix-up, Maya and Ethan get married instead. They plan on getting an annulment, but while Luke and Tracy are out looking for a lawyer, the newlyweds consummate their marriage. The lawyer explains that if they were drunk when they got married, they can still go through with the annulment, but they decide not to. The four return to the Quartermaine mansion and Edward offers the couple one million dollars to stay married for one year. Ethan immediately agrees but Maya is hesitant. He eventually persuades her, saying that she will have more than enough money to pay off her student loans and to help her sister Zoe. |-|2011-12= Ethan and Maya's marriage begins to turn real as they get to know one another, but when Maya has to go out of town on a business trip, the relationship starts to deteriorate just as quickly as it grew. Ethan decides to go visit Maya in Philadelphia, PA, because she had been out of town on business for weeks. However when he arrives he finds Maya in bed with another man. Maya admits that she had been lying to him for awhile and had no plans to return to Port Charles. They thanked each other for the time that they shared and parted amicably as friends. Ethan later flew down to the Dominican Republic to obtain a divorce. After Ethan and Maya's divorce, Kristina sets her sights back on Ethan and even accompanies him down to the Dominican Republic to get a divorce. However, Kristina's parents continue to disapprove of Kristina's crush on Ethan. They even misinterpret Kristina and Ethan's trip to the Dominican and rush down there to stop them, believing that they took the trip to get married instead of for Ethan's divorce. Kristina's father, Sonny continually warns Ethan to stay away from Kristina and threatens his life on numerous occasions, but Ethan remains defiant and maintains that he and Kristina can be friends if they want. His actions were noble but did nothing to stop Kristina's crush on him. Kristina later invites Ethan to the Lakehouse under the guise of planning a trip abroad for a college class. She creates a romantic setting, flirts with him and, ultimately ends the night with kissing him. Still, Ethan resisted her advances, maintaining that their age difference was too much and her crush was just a phase. Not phased by Ethan's protestations, she continues to pursue him, much to the annoyance of Ethan. Kristina manages to manufacture situations to purposefully run into him, however, one night when she was really in danger and being accosted by mobster Anthony Zacchara, she is saved by Ethan, which only makes her crush on him grow. Desperate to find a way to get Kristina to back off, Ethan begins plotting with Michael Corinthos and Abby Haver to find a way to get Kristina interested in people her own age. Their plan involved Ethan feigning interest in Abby in order to get Kristina to back off. Kristina however, was not and continued to make excuses to see Ethan. Ethan eventually erupts and verbally lays into Kristina about her skewed perceptions of the two of them together and the impossible position she had put him in with her father Sonny and Anthony Zacchara. Kristina, while taken aback, is nonetheless determined to prove that Ethan does in fact, care about her. She would go so far as to approach Johnny Zacchara, Ethan's employer, with the request that he fire Ethan in an attempt to get him out of harm's way. Shortly thereafter, Sonny and Alexis pull some strings to get Kristina into Yale. At Kristina's going away party, Ethan and Kristina share a goodbye and Ethan encourages Kristina to give her new life and the guys at Yale a chance. Ethan becomes interested in a portrait at Wyndemere of Lucky and Lulu's mother Laura Spencer that he found in Wyndemere castle. One day while he is at Wyndemere examining the portrait he is knocked unconscious by Helena Cassadine. He awakens to Helena with a knife and they speak briefly, before she leaves her knife with him and makes her departure. She warns Ethan that Wyndemere is haunted and that he should stay away from Spoon Island, which only served to further intrigue him. Ethan leaves with Laura's portrait to get it repaired. Later, before returning the portrait, he takes it by Lucky's, who also warns him to stay away from Wyndemere and Spoon Island. But Ethan keeps returning and finding mysterious objects, as well as secret passageways. He even starts to talk with Laura's portrait as if it was real. He soon realizes that he is not alone and discovers a young woman named "Cassandra" who was living in Wyndemere with him. At first Cassandra would not speak to him but overtime Ethan got her to open up. They began talking more and soon became lovers. Ethan later finds out that Cassandra suffered from memory loss and was being treated by Dr. Ewen Keenan. After spending a couple months together Ethan and Cassandra make plans to run away together, however their plans are stopped by Helena Cassadine. Helena takes Luke and Ethan captive and reveals that "Cassandra" was actually Irina Cassadine, her secret daughter that she had kept captive on her island in Greece. Irina had not suffered from memory loss but instead was ordered by Helena to make Ethan fall in love with her and then kill him. However, Irina's feelings for Ethan were real and she had actually fallen for him. Helena ordered Irina to shoot Ethan for revenge because he is Luke's son and Luke was the one who killed her beloved sons, Stavros and Stefan. Irina instead turned the gun on her mother, Helena. The gun however was empty and the exercise a test of Irina's loyalty. Since she failed, Helena had her evil henchmen kill Irina right in front of Ethan. She died in a heartbroken Ethan's arms. Helena then orders Ethan to be killed but she is stopped when Ethan's mother Holly Sutton runs in the room and tells her that killing Ethan would gain her nothing because Ethan was really Robert Scorpio's son. Helena does not believe her at first, but runs a DNA test on Ethan and Luke and leaves them for the time being until the results are final. When Helena is gone, Holly reveals that she had lied to save Ethan and that Luke really is Ethan's father. Later Luke finds Robert Scorpio devastated over the death of his daughter Robin, about to jump off a bridge. In an effort to save his best friend and give him a purpose to continue living, Luke lies to Robert by telling him that Ethan is Robert's son, not his. Luke also tells him that Helena has taken Ethan captive and he needs to be rescued immediately. Shortly after, at Luke's request, Ethan decides to leave town and "disappear for awhile" to keep the lie believable for Robert's sake. Luke convinces Holly to go along with the plan, by telling her that with Ethan out of town, he would be free from Helena's grasp. Reluctantly all three of them agree that Ethan leaving is the best solution even though Holly still had some hesitations. On March 7th, Ethan says goodbye to his parents and leaves through the library's secret passageway that leads to the underground tunnels of Spoon Island. Then Robert and Holly quickly leave town in pursuit of "their" son, Ethan, and his supposed captor, Helena. |-|2013-15= Luke Spencer and Laura Spencer arrive in the state room of The Haunted Star trying to find their daughter Lulu Spencer-Falconeri who they believe has been kidnapped by Helena. They find a masked person who is revealed to be not Lulu, but Ethan. After greeting them, Ethan explains that he had been staying at Lucky's flat in Dublin, when Helena showed up, intending to capture Lucky-who is in Africa- and kidnapping Ethan instead. During this conversation, Luke, Laura, and Ethan are locked in the room. Helena later decides that Laura must shoot either Ethan or Luke (both reminders of her husband's affair) in return for her own life, and information on Lulu's whereabouts, but Laura refuses to do so, and passes the gun to Luke. Ethan and Laura shield each other from the ensuing shootout, which results in the deaths of Helena and her guards. Luke becomes worried that the gunfire triggered an alarm for Cassadine reinforcements, and urges a reluctant Ethan to act as a decoy. Ethan agrees and leaves. On January 30, 2014, Robert Scorpio tells Anna that he is leaving Port Charles to help Holly Sutton get Ethan out of some trouble. On June 29, 2015, it is revealed that by Holly that Ethan has been kidnapped. On July 2, Luke arrives in a Vancouver warehouse to see that Ethan was forced to put his foot on a pressure bomb and if he moved, the bomb would detonate. Luke manages to disable the bomb and rescue Ethan, but the guards walk in and hold the two hostage at gunpoint alongside Laura, Holly, Lulu, and Dillon. Family tree Crimes Committed *Tried to rob the Haunted Star 2009 *Ran a con on the Quartermaines and Nikolas Cassadine with Rebecca Shaw to Aug 2009 *Beat up Dante Falconeri, with his brother, Lucky because he was talking to their sister, Lulu 31-Aug 3, 2009 *Incarcerated with Luke for assaulting Sheriff Roger Dault 2009 *Assulted Kristina Corinthos-Davis (he grabbed her arm and left bruises) 2010 *Drugged Luke and dragged him to an intervention 2011 Health and Vitals *Falsely accused and arrested for beating Kristina Corinthos-Davis 2010 *Threatened many times by Sonny Corinthos 2010 *Almost killed by Jason Morgan multiple times under the orders of Sonny Corinthos 2010 *Falsely accused and arrested for the hit-and-run death of Kiefer Bauer; charges dropped after Alexis Davis confessed 2010 *Beaten up in a holding cell at the Port Charles Police Station 2010 *Shot in the neck by an unstable Warren Bauer 23, 2010 *Knocked unconscious by Helena Cassadine while exploring Wyndemere 2011 *Knocked out by Helena Cassadine's men 2013 *Kidnapped and held captive by Helena Cassadine 2013 *Held at gunpoint by Laura Spencer under Helena's orders and almost killed 2013 *Kidnapped and held hostage at gunpoint in Vancouver, Canada by Frank Smith and his men (Ethan was rescued on Jul 3, 2015) Jun 29, 2015 *Had a gun pointed at his face and was told that if he didn't put his foot on a bomb they would kill him and then lay his body on the bomb and who ever removed his body would die Jul 2, 2015 *Put his foot on a bomb that would detonate if he removed his foot (Luke disabled the bomb) Jul 2, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint by Frank and his men 2-3, 2015 *Shot in the arm by Frank 3, 2015 References External links *Ethan Lovett profile - ABC.com *Ethan Lovett profile - Soaps.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:Zacchara mob family Category:Fictional bartenders Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini